


「茄猩/蕾猩」偿瞳

by GZ_aheng



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GZ_aheng/pseuds/GZ_aheng
Summary: 「我不过一介俗人爱荒唐，薄情贪欢，总留念想。」
Relationships: 茄猩 - Relationship, 蕾猩 - Relationship
Kudos: 12
Collections: 逃离月球





	「茄猩/蕾猩」偿瞳

**Author's Note:**

> *是all猩活动文  
> *茄蕾猩非闭合大三角，AU+ooc  
> *并无任何对宗教不敬之意

序.  
「人于生前不信罪福因果，自必恣睢暴戾，心纵意作，罪孽深重。殁受苦恼，理必然也。」  
——《崆峒问答》

七月十三。  
月是黑的。张秋实抱着他的猫在林子里赶路，红灯笼惶惶而忽闪，与不远处的磷火一般颜色。  
他动身前雷克斯对他好一番动怒，叫他一人去，也别带上猫。张秋实只能在太师椅下跪着，猫趴在他的腿边，听到雷克斯那句话，温顺的性子忽地发了狂，扑上去让雷克斯满桌的水晶器械碎了一地，突兀地像漫天零落的星子。  
雷克斯怒吼着要将猫抓回来，他却扑棱着逃出大厅，匿身入夜。待张秋实走到半路，那猫却又从盈盈月色中跃出，拦在他的泥泞路前用那双乌黑溜圆的眸子和他对视。  
月亮又大又圆，猫的影刻她成一轮幽柔的圜。  
张秋实抱起他的猫。猫在他怀里咪呜叫了两声，小爪子拍拍他的心口，催他迎月而上。

  
壹.  
张秋实的猫是只断尾猫。  
他尾长约三寸，几缕焦枯的灰毛黏在尾尖，挠得他走伏总歪倒。张秋实总要抱着他，猫儿倒也灵，平日里趴在张秋实腿上晒太阳，待他练起功来又懒洋洋跑到书房的廊下打哈欠。书房书多老鼠也多，张秋实记得他的猫第一次见到老鼠就吓得跳进他怀中，哄了好半天不肯出去。后来习惯了老鼠也总躲得老远 。  
雷克斯总借这由头反对张秋实养他。他道，这种猫唤作佛奴，是妖，是罪妖。毋得更说他那三寸断尾。  
张秋实难得没理他的话。

张秋实在佛前捡到他的猫。  
十月末，他随雷克斯拜访山间老庙的住持。雷克斯与住持似有要事商榷进了厢房，叫他在外堂候着。  
张秋实独自坐在佛前的毡上，背后神佛笑得慈祥却木讷。他心中默背学典，猫叫突兀打破寂静。  
张秋实回头，一只小猫正趴在佛的脚趾上看他，还咪呜咪呜叫着。张秋实转身与他对视，那猫丝毫不躲，自趴伏起身，看不见他的尾巴。  
断尾猫。  
莫名的熟悉跃然心头，张秋实向他靠近。小猫也顺着大佛的脚趾爬下来，走了两步就脚下打滑，一下栽了他个满怀。张秋实稳稳将他接在怀中，拍拍他的头。小猫倒是毫不见外，小脑袋在他胸口蹭蹭又抬起，两只圆眼水汪汪地望着他。  
张秋实没来由地想起一枝青柳。  
青柳，断尾猫，颈窝的痣。  
小猫趁他走神，从他怀抱里挣开，蹒跚着向庙外去，却被高筑的门槛拦下。张秋实将他抱起过门，顺他指引，竟是向他们的车。小猫一跳到车上又叫起来，张秋实会意，捡了条毯子将他掩在车角。盖上前他顺顺小猫的毛，小猫乖顺将脸在他腕上蹭蹭。  
张秋实笑，直到雷克斯出来还见他奇怪，问他是不是中邪了。他但笑不答，雷克斯将他上下打量一番，终是叹气叫走。  
回程路上，张秋实注意到雷克斯一直神色异样，不过他现在满心都是角落里那只小猫，倒也无心过问。  
到家已是戌时，张秋实将雷克斯送出家门，听他莫名丢下一句“真他妈孽缘”后兀自离开。张秋实忙不迭回车上将小猫抱回家，给他洗澡剪指甲，又将他细细检查一番，做完这一切已是深夜。张秋实刚吹灭蜡烛，月光盈盈撒了一窗台。他望出去，月是难见的弯弯却明。小猫趁月色跳进他怀里，小爪子按上他的心口。  
他抱起小猫，在他额前落下一吻。  
他的猫。

  
贰.  
张秋实姑且以为，雷克斯或对他的猫有所察觉。  
不如说他没有什么感觉才奇怪——张秋实的猫不仅是猫，他或是能称为猫妖的。  
他叫王瀚哲。  
张秋实第一次见他时，严冬过而春将至，天下着些小雨。张秋实从雷克斯处回来，嬷嬷给他热了些牛乳放在他书桌上。张秋实应了一声先找起他的猫来，转了一圈又喊了几声，都不见影子只好作罢。他纯当小猫要和他开个玩笑或是什么，上书房去，甫一开门给门内人吓了一跳。  
那人正胡乱裹了些衣物，捧着他的瓷碗作势要饮下。白皙脖颈在潮湿空气中凝出优美弧度，正让张秋实看清他颈窝的痣。  
颈窝痣，断尾猫。  
张秋实心中打起算盘。那人总算是发现有人进来，忙放下杯子笑脸相迎，直奔张秋实身边拉起他的手道你回来啦。  
猫呢？  
张秋实把手抽回。  
我就是啊。  
那人又把他的手拉过去。  
那你是谁？  
张秋实冲他挑眉。那人似乎一点不恼，随口接上，  
我就是那只猫啊，不过我有名字，我叫王瀚哲。  
说罢又要捧起那杯牛乳，被张秋实一手拦下。  
猫不是不能喝吗？  
哎呦，那我现在是人——  
你变个猫我看看。  
张秋实话虽这么说，却还是任王瀚哲喝完那杯牛乳。他喝的时候还被烫着，舌尖红透了伸出来正和红唇相应，搭上他那双烫得汪出水的下垂眼看起来倒不像猫，更像只可怜的小狗。  
像什么都无所谓。张秋实等他温吞吞放下杯子，用像是逗小孩的语气绵软地唤着，那我变了啊——  
张秋实趁小猫王瀚哲放松警惕一把将他搂进怀里又亲又蹭。王瀚哲惊叫着挣脱，一下又变回人大喊，不是不是你干嘛，急得要跳脚。张秋实无辜一歪头，可是你只是猫的时候一直都是这样啊。  
他说着慢慢凑近，近到能看清王瀚哲耳尖一点红。他故作委屈地略撅起嘴，难道你变成人就不行了吗。  
王瀚哲只一边百口莫辩一边想着怎么将人哄好，解释的话却被张秋实一一驳回，一来二去倒越发委屈。王瀚哲束手无策，慌乱的心跳中他将一个轻柔的吻印在张秋实耳边，红着脸挠着头，他问这样行吗。  
他看见张秋实的耳尖或许要比他越发红。  
他听见张秋实道，一个怎么够呢。

王瀚哲做猫儿的时候为了防被雷克斯发现只能缩在书房里，化了人形找个张秋实新带回来的小跟班的由头，倒自由许多。张秋实学术练功要紧，少有空陪王瀚哲闲逛，大多只他一人出去，一逛便是一整天。他回来时总带着些奇特有趣的玩意儿，。  
张秋实喜欢那些新鲜东西不假，到底最喜欢不过眼前人。他也不知何时动了心思，总成心对王瀚哲使坏，总要闹他个红脸或是小小委屈，那时还能让他趁机揉揉小猫给他顺个毛拍个背。王瀚哲倒也似是会意，后来回来时总先化成小猫钻进张秋实怀里揉一番，或是在他颊边耳侧留一吻，他接受得倒快，张秋实却一直红了脸。  
乍暖还寒时候，张秋实邀王瀚哲上护城河边赏柳。柳条柔顺绵长，还抽着新绿，张秋实折下一枝塞进王瀚哲手里，他好像欢喜得不得了似的，一直在手里抓得紧紧不肯放。张秋实对此颇有微词，他说这样他们就牵不了手，为此他要剥夺王瀚哲今天的那杯牛乳。王瀚哲才不理他，兀自捧了牛乳喝得欢，边喝还问他，咦茄茄，我第一次变成人时，你为什么不怕我啊。  
张秋实本随意揉着王瀚哲的头发，听了他这话沉吟片刻，突然笑道，瀚哲，我们之前是不是在哪里见过。

张秋实年少时见过猫妖。  
那年城南柳青，他学堂里的先生带他到护城河畔赏柳。先生折下长长一支柳送进他怀中，叫他抱紧，用这柳到河畔天香楼换碗浊酒。  
张秋实点头，跑出不过八九尺又回。护城河的清波激荡，人群爆发的呼喊扰了春。  
先生年初被猫儿抓破了相，从此郁郁寡欢，如今终究投了河。人都道他是猫妖蛊了神。  
张秋实甚至没能见他先生如何被水吞了去，只得愣愣抱着那一枝儿柳望着河中泛泛清波，到黄昏才想起不知归路。他姑且地哭着，柳枝展到顿足他面前的青年。  
青年蹲下与他平视，下垂的眉眼格外温柔。他为张秋实拭去颊边的泪，笑意在氤氲夜色中模糊不清。他道，别哭，别哭，我来送你回家啦。  
张秋实竟真点点头牵上青年伸出的手，甚至忘了告诉他家的方位，随他提着的红纸灯笼在繁星下踽踽。烛火摇曳，恰让张秋实抬眼即能望见青年颈窝的痣。夜深霜露重，张秋实还穿着单衣，走着走着便打起喷嚏，接着打起哈欠来。青年脱下外袍给他披上，最后直接将他背起。张秋实还抱着青柳枝，趴在青年后背望不见前路，感着青年的体温却莫名心安。他在颠簸中昏昏睡去，醒来时已是晨光微熹，他坐起才发现自己已在张府附近他盼了许久的早点摊。青年坐在他对面，笑吟吟将一笼散着蒸汽的肉包推到他面前。  
张秋实囫囵吃着时还不忘问起青年的名字，他隔着水汽笑而不答。走出早点摊时那一绺儿翠柳还被张秋实抱得紧紧，迎上了日光青年即和他道别。张秋实攥住他的衣角，家里人教他要懂感恩，可他摸遍全身上下无一物可相赠。  
他想起师父叫他用柳枝换酒。  
于是青柳也可做馈赠吧。  
他向青年递出那枝柳。  
青年哑然失笑，却毫不犹豫接下又道谢。  
他说他叫王瀚哲。  
张秋实点头，转瞬之间王瀚哲已不见了人影。张秋实顺晨风逝去的方向张望，一只断了尾的猫侧颊扬着翠色长须，歪歪倒倒往繁夜的落幕奔去。

哦，王瀚哲。对。  
张秋实无数的梦里都是王瀚哲，无论花红柳绿或佛光普照。凡一瞥见便挪不开眼，他背影模糊温柔，眨眼间又化春风散，总看不清他面容。一面之缘又很难真正想起，张秋实就总在一身冷汗与呼唤中惊醒。  
他无处可逃。  
现在是王瀚哲无处可逃。张秋实拉上王瀚哲的手，他懵懂一歪头竟也不知要躲，就这样让张秋实拉到木椅上坐下，身子被箍进扶手和张秋实围成的锁。热流湍急，气氛骤紧，他喉结上下滚动也不反抗，静待张秋实下一步动作或是处置。嘴角的奶白须子还挂着，他伸出舌头要舔，张秋实突兀地开口。  
我们之前见过的吧。  
王瀚哲顿一下即摇头。  
应该没有吧……？我们见过吗？  
奶须子距唇瓣只几毫厘，王瀚哲还没舔到，张秋实的大拇指就已附上来，轻巧将奶渍蹭去。  
触感消散，王瀚哲刚要笑起道谢，动作前却被另一股潮热撞了满脸。  
张秋实在他嘴角落了一个吻。  
骗人精。张秋实道，又在王瀚哲腮帮子上揉了一把。   
你不说做梦梦到过我吗？那可能就是你梦到过吧。现在你不就见到我了嘛。  
王瀚哲含糊应着，又黏糊糊凑上张秋实的唇，送他一个飘着奶香的吻。

叁.  
被王瀚哲送回家当日夜里张秋实就发起了高烧。  
半梦半醒间他在相思海里浮沉。颈窝的痣，青柳枝，王瀚哲。他越发下沉，他看见海面上漂浮的泥菩萨和怹脚边的猫，“王瀚哲”的呼唤越来越近，他感觉他在飞起来。  
他醒了。  
母亲抱着他哭得撕心裂肺，道是他中了猫妖的邪，若不是先生莅临，他早命丧黄泉。张秋实向屋外看，一银发男子正危坐院内，虚虚望着他。  
先生说他叫雷克斯。  
张秋实早听说雷克斯那些传奇，有说他本属于西域的，也有说他是被先皇驱逐，到底都道他是千年不遇的怪才。  
张秋实心念他确是个怪才，富贾重金请他，他都不曾前去；这次竟是不请自来。他受母亲之命向雷克斯道谢。雷克斯端坐椅上，挥手却问，你见过猫妖？  
见过。  
他什么样子？  
他是断尾。……先生，我觉得可能是我做了个梦，如今……  
他说他叫什么了吗？！  
雷克斯拍案而起，张秋实却低下了头。  
没有，他摇头道，先生，他没有。  
你撒谎。雷克斯走到他面前蹲下。  
你还给了他柳枝。  
他把手捏上张秋实的脸迫使他与他对视。  
柳枝可不能随便送人，你先生没教过你吗？  
我不信这个。  
张秋实略一用力便挣开桎梏，又后撤几步。雷克斯眯眼，他看见张秋实眼里倒映着那一双血红的眸子，突然嗤笑起来。  
你还以为这是梦吗？  
张秋实敛眉，摇头。  
现在觉得了。

雷克斯是张秋实的师父。  
驻颜这门学问，自学无门，凡拜了良师才能学好。雷克斯那日救下张秋实，回过头便问过他家里人愿不愿让他拜师。  
雷克斯可是流芳万古的驻颜奇才，他多大年纪、多少本事，没人知道，或许他自己都算不清。张家人自是万分乐意，问张秋实的意思，他直视雷克斯那双赤眸问，先生为何收我？  
为你天赋。他答得无比干脆自信，就好像这么说便能解决万难似的，接着又道，我可保你免受妖猫扰。  
张秋实犹豫再三，却被家人推搡着同意了。  
拜师后他问，何为猫妖？  
人之假造为妖。  
所以他是人吗？  
你就别想了。  
雷克斯拍拍他的脑袋，丢下一个落寞的背影。

  
所以雷克斯理所应当地反对他养猫、理所应当地把他丢进禁闭室关起来，理所应当地不待见王瀚哲。他刚发现王瀚哲时便将张秋实关了一天禁闭，放他出来时又道已把猫丢出了门 。  
他可真会挑日子，张秋实腹诽，那天恰是王瀚哲的生辰。  
五月里已是梅雨绵绵，张秋实忙取了蓑衣斗笠向门外赶，一脚刚跨出门槛，一片毛绒在他后脚踝上蹭得直痒。张秋实回头，是他的猫。毛发还是蓬松柔软，故作乖觉地又在他踝上蹭蹭，一双圆眼直勾勾望着他，咪呜咪呜叫得可爱。  
张秋实抱起他折回，无意瞥见雷克斯躲在重门之后的身影。他只略带不屑地瞥着他一人一猫，似有谶言而不言语。

很难说有无个中巧合。  
张秋实每日都在为雷克斯与王瀚哲的争执不休而头疼。他眼见雷克斯小孩子似的同一只小猫从清晨吵到黄昏，结局大多是他提着王瀚哲的后颈皮骂骂咧咧跨出门去。  
张秋实拦下他把王瀚哲接回怀中，默然紧盯着雷克斯的赤眸。他哪怕真有些动了气却也不好和雷克斯发作，只长久地盯着他。  
雷克斯一副恨铁不成钢的表情躲过张秋实的眼。  
我是为你好。  
他也没什么不好。  
张秋实还是那样长久地盯着，盯到雷克斯渐渐低下头，咕哝着“对不起”抬手要接过小猫，却被张秋实一躲。王瀚哲反而伸出小爪子拍拍张秋实的心口，从他怀抱中跃进雷克斯手里。雷克斯顺势将他抱紧，王瀚哲舔舔他的手背又冲张秋实咪呜叫起来。  
你们别吵了，你看我们关系好啦，没事啦没事啦。  
张秋实但愿王瀚哲想说的是这句话。

那晚张秋实留雷克斯吃饭，王瀚哲还是小猫的样子，缩着尾巴蜷在张秋实脚边。雷克斯只顾闷头吃饭，张秋实喊他，被王瀚哲轻挠两下，又被雷克斯含糊应过去。  
诡异的静谧。张秋实只道去厨房看看，出门却留个心眼，又从门缝看进去。王瀚哲已化了人形，正坐在雷克斯的对面。他们无言，他们相视，他们拥抱，卯足了劲相互摩挲。发丝相熔，颈窝相缠，彼此的命脉就是风雨飘摇中惟一支点。  
就差一个吻。就差一个吻。  
张秋实收不回他的目光。他眼见王瀚哲似乎要挣开雷克斯，几番推搡后却乖顺小兽一般趴在他肩头。沉默的泪如平地惊雷，张秋实敛目前仍瞥见王瀚哲眼里水光泛泛。  
他只踱步庭院深又折返，再进入时雷克斯还坐在位上招呼他来，王瀚哲仍作猫，蜷在雷克斯脚边扫着尾巴。

  
肆.  
或许他们早就认识。或许……  
张秋实心中自生疑，可他不会也没资格问起。倒是最近他和王瀚哲大吵一架，起因还是王瀚哲不愿剪他的指甲。  
做人的时候还好，若变成小猫，他已抓伤自己好几次。张秋实既心疼又恼，想尽办法要把他的指甲剪了，每一次却都被王瀚哲坚决反抗着躲掉。  
他们终于在乞巧前夕大吵一架，王瀚哲正趁夜色冲出家门。  
张秋实没追上。

乞巧。  
张秋实白日里找过满城，人海茫茫中找什么都是大海捞针。天色渐晚，找寻无异于异想天开。他只得坐在门槛外候着，自嘲果然是猫妖性薄凉，却总骗不了自己是那样殷切地盼着王瀚哲能自己回来，盼着自己还能由他任性一把。  
他就那样漫无目的地等，等到火烧云的灼热燃尽化灰，雷克斯抱着些什么的身影与夜一同浮出来，停在他面前。  
张秋实抬头，小猫从雷克斯的怀里扑了他个满怀。他一惊忙将猫接住，捧起他的爪子一看，一长串指甲也没了踪影。  
他于是警惕盯上雷克斯，甚至自己都未察觉地皱了眉。  
管好你自己的猫。  
雷克斯丢下一句话扬长而去。张秋实望望怀里的小猫，王瀚哲干脆变回人赖坐在他大腿上，强装灿烂似的笑道。  
你看起来像是在等星星落到你头上。  
你想要接吻吗？

夜深深。乞巧的节日里少不了焰火，张秋实领王瀚哲到山间荷花池边放些小烟花。背后的山巅即是他们相识的那座老庙，王瀚哲还玩笑似的道是不是过会还要进去参拜。  
张秋实递给他一把缠了火药的木棒，告诉他这叫烟花。王瀚哲还没玩过这种小东西，一点一燃，他几乎要随着绚烂星点在风月中舞。他拉着张秋实的手笑道太酷了，却见他只摇摇头。  
我看见了。他说，我看见你们拥抱了。  
他不只知道这些。他多少次见雷克斯顺过小猫的毛，多少次在学堂间赶路时见雷克斯伴在王瀚哲身侧陪他转着街；他多少次在雷克斯留宿的深夜中惊醒于将他吞没的相思海与泥菩萨，虚脱似的踱步至雷克斯仍未熄灯的门前，顺着那道留出的小缝窥伺，他师父仍在桌前奋笔疾书，小猫蜷在他腿上打着哈欠。  
张秋实总心念念就差一个吻。  
就差一个吻。

王瀚哲一怔。

“哈，我们……”  
“反正我跟他很早就认识了。”  
“你真想知道啊？”

张秋实摇头，想躲开王瀚哲又含起笑的眼睛却逃离不得。  
“那好吧。”  
“希望你不要悔不当初。”  
王瀚哲那么随意地说完又轻轻笑起来，随意戏弄着指尖转瞬星烟，似乎真的若无其事。  
张秋实心里一紧，茫茫然投去目光，被攥紧的不知是喉管或心脏，他窒息地想吐。  
他求救似的又栽回手中焰火，王瀚哲却已丢了只余烬点点的木棒，道声再见便化了猫形，向着山顶的庙里蹒跚去。  
张秋实一愣，两步便追上，一把将小猫搂进怀里抱紧。

七月十一。  
张秋实弱冠之礼。  
雷克斯声称带他礼佛，到了却直领他进后堂。张秋实默默随他绕过幢幢庙堂，停在一座破庙前。雷克斯丝毫不顾门前数寸高的野草，跨进门内喊张秋实跟上。张秋实四下里打量，庙堂边歪歪倒倒一块石碑。  
佛奴堂。  
不祥的预感汹涌着翻涌心头。张秋实深呼吸几次跟进庙里，光线在这里残破得可怜，碎了一地也才顾及神佛的足趾，大部分零落在佛前一册石书。  
张秋实稍一瞥便在石书上看见他反复呼唤过无数遍的名姓。  
王瀚哲。  
这是什么？  
心跳加速，压迫感蚁行似的在后背与后脑游离。张秋实立在石书前，身影挡了大半的光，他盯着走进暗角的雷克斯。  
我确实跟他早就认识，你想得没错。  
雷克斯的声音淡淡渗进耳廓，渗进空旷佛堂每一角落，渗进光外漆黑空荡荡，低吟满回声。  
这是佛奴名录。

伍.  
十月九下着些小雪。  
雷克斯又被木窗嘎吱的噪音吵醒。他起身一看，小猫的轮廓在窗口前徘徊。雷克斯啧一声一把拉开窗，小猫就直扑了他个满怀。  
“王瀚哲你他妈能不能找个我不睡觉的时候？”  
他将小猫抱到桌上，一扭头又栽回被窝里。王瀚哲坐在桌上，面着被风吹得仍嘎吱做响的半片月亮，晃着腿又低下头。  
窗外的风停了。  
雷克斯突然被沉默包围，忙从被窝里挣扎起。他见月光为王瀚哲披上头纱，听见他说话在风中飘渺的回声。  
“雷克斯，我给你一条尾巴。”  
“你能不能给一个人驻颜？”

雷克斯刚认识王瀚哲时，草长莺飞二月天。他被师父罚扫庭院，院子贫瘠无趣，墙外倒是伸进一枝儿打苞的春杏。他的师父说，院子里有花开了，他也就不必再做着枯燥活。  
于是雷克斯日日盼它花开，闲时就坐在树下望着那花枝，心念快开吧快开吧，快来场春雨或暖流啊。  
王瀚哲便是在这个时候翻上了那座院墙。  
他坐在墙上晃着腿笑问，小师傅，你知道什么是佛奴吗。  
雷克斯一个白眼上去，我们学的是驻颜，不是神佛。王瀚哲好是质疑了一番，哎，但是驻颜不就是道家的什么法术吗，那道士不就是求飞仙——哎你打我！你干嘛打我啊！  
雷克斯抄起手边的石子一个个丢到王瀚哲身上，驻颜术是西域的！驻颜师不信道士也不信佛！找茬呢你！  
王瀚哲被他弹得委屈着翻下墙去，雷克斯见墙头突兀只剩下一枝儿杏，心底渐渐涌出一股失落与愧疚来。他念王瀚哲明日还愿翻上这墙，或为了报复为了打发春光，他就愧疚地盼起来。  
第二天下午雷克斯积极打扫庭院，扫到院墙下，头顶却一阵疼。他一抬头，王瀚哲又坐在那院墙顶看他，故作严肃却又憋不住笑。  
道歉！  
他故意喊起来，理所当然直起腰挺起胸来。  
就不！  
雷克斯笑喊，全然忘了注意那枝杏已夭夭盛开。

多长时间之前的事了？雷克斯也再记不清。他只记得他一年年和王瀚哲熟悉起来，猫妖与驻颜师都是不老不亡之身。春日河畔赏柳，夏日莲池漫游，秋日丰收麦，冬日静观霜。这样的日子过时太短，数起来却长，短到转瞬即逝便是长夜中的流星，长到雷克斯心里再装不下任何繁冗花花世界，一心全是王瀚哲那一只小猫。  
他从无名小卒熬到名扬四海，王瀚哲也从一尾小猫熬成四尾。岁月如风散，除人金玉不换。千年前的某个中秋夜是说不尽的万千灯火与满天星辉，雷克斯领王瀚哲上星云楼顶，望月是形无路的白亮又圆。  
他对王瀚哲说，往后余生，每年都看这样的景怎么样，和我一起？  
大抵如此。王瀚哲听说时，笑容从嘴边咧到耳根子。  
他说，好。

连三月都没过满，王瀚哲又趴在雷克斯的窗前。不是同他诉暧昧相思情长，他问他，能不能给另一个人驻颜。  
张秋实。王瀚哲道，那个人叫张秋实。  
那晚他们相望默然。雷克斯问那是谁，王瀚哲答，是妖族那边的朋友。  
朋友。雷克斯在雪夜中突然惊醒，他对王瀚哲刻意瞒着他的一切一无所知。  
或说，他根本不知道王瀚哲还有个瞒着他的世界。  
他问他怎么了，王瀚哲摇头，他道他听不懂郎中说的。  
第二天雷克斯便去见了张秋实。  
他确是伤了不假，雷克斯一查便知，但这伤出自他家人的手笔。真是误伤的孩子也罢，遭利用的棋子也罢，雷克斯一眼就看出他背后的人不安好心，他问张秋实，你和王瀚哲什么关系。  
我们从小就认识。  
张秋实听说王瀚哲的名字，嘴角便含上一枚笑。他道他们是发小，只不过很多年未见过了。  
听说他已经有四尾了？好像最近过得还不错。他消息越发灵通了，我伤了第二天他就赶过来。  
张秋实又问雷克斯，您是他……？  
……好朋友。  
那先生可知，他如今有没有心上人？  
张秋实给僵坐的雷克斯满上一盏茶，面容上仍是礼貌可亲的微笑。  
我们之前有过约定，每年中秋团聚，要一起看月亮。您信神佛吗？他那天拉着我去和怹发誓，还说这样永远有人记得。我叫他别信这些，让他信我，别做了神佛的奴隶了。  
雷克斯默然，端起茶饮上一口道，你被你族人利用要骗他灵力……  
我知道。  
张秋实平静道，所以先生别在我身上浪费时间。瀚哲那边，你就取他半条尾先稳住他，最后就说失败，他不会怪你的。日后再想办法还给他。  
雷克斯几欲开口又插不上话，最后问，那你呢。  
入轮回吧。有缘自会再见。  
雷克斯嗤笑一声，打声招呼便离开。

最终雷克斯抽出王瀚哲四尾中一尾的七寸，全存入净瓶，哄他是为了用去给张秋实驻颜。  
他记得王瀚哲那天趴在他腿上毫无力气，满头满身皆是汗，还叫他奋力快去，只教他越看越生气。  
雷克斯气他不能承担他生命的全部，气他不知张秋实族人心中险恶，气他瞒天过海是个忽悠精。他凭多年为权贵驻颜积累的人脉设法驱逐了那些想害王瀚哲的人，仍觉不解气。不过他又无暇再多做些。  
张秋实毫无悬念地不久于人世。  
王瀚哲郁郁寡欢许久，但到底不至于沉沦于伤情，几个月便也回归正轨。  
不代表那群被驱逐的人。三尾三的妖猫，在那个年代不算多见，他们贪他的尾巴，一计不成就又生一计。  
雷克斯和王瀚哲再神通广大，加起来也不过两人，哪里斗得过一群阴险狡诈之辈。本他们自北漠南下，江南有远北从未见而为之惊羡的春。途中他们遭人埋伏，雷克斯为护王瀚哲瞎了眼睛，随后便失去了知觉，对往后一无所知。  
雷克斯醒来时为自己只有一只眼能看见一惊。他发现自己身处陌生，找王瀚哲无门只坐到镜前，他那只能看见的眼里是一片朱砂似的赤红。  
经脉中翻腾着妖气，熟悉的感受流淌在四肢百骸。雷克斯似乎意识到发生了些什么，他本不该再看见这个世界。  
恍惚间他的师父出现在他背后，丢给他一个瓶子。他急于问师父发生了什么，师父却道，你先自己将你那另一只瞎眼修好。  
雷克斯大道这不可能，自己为自己驻颜如何止疼。师父只盯着他，他忽然明白了。  
疼，太疼。尖刃刮在眼上，疼痛麻痹手脚。比起刻眼更像是刻心，豆大汗珠从额前如瀑滚落，每一笔都要虚脱。  
大梦一醒，雷克斯另一只眼也隽满血红。他踉跄着飞奔而出，满心只有王瀚哲在哪、如何。师父默然将他拦下。  
他现在在佛堂，你如此莽撞，扰了他养伤。  
他为什么要在佛堂？！  
那样他才能活着。  
师父说，王瀚哲那三尾三被人尽数夺走，他又是妖，本已无路可活。若不是我佛慈悲，他活不了的。他将他身上妖灵尽数抽去，将他性命系于神佛，还能勉强度日。  
他只得做佛奴，日后化为灵猫度日。那是他惟一活路。  
师父后问王瀚哲这残余的妖灵何去路，道他也可留着日后保命。王瀚哲那时只能维持奄奄一息的小猫，那样坚定摇着头，伸出爪在师父手心胡乱比划。  
够他一双眼睛吗？

妖猫化灵，佛前赎罪三千三，为佛奴，复念三千三。六千六无出佛祖，兀见血，兀弑物。  
雷克斯无数次长夜中惊醒，满眼尽是月圆团圆夜烟花地不灭的霓虹。他总想起王瀚哲那三尾三，又想到念佛。  
佛。雷克斯全身的血液都热烈地奔腾起来，他会提起他的器械包在一片漆黑里飞奔，暗无天日又闯进佛堂。他会为佛驻颜，神佛就是他铸就模样。他就是创神——本在西域，神明就只有枯骨佛陀与他。  
可每每到佛前，王瀚哲总蜷在佛脚边盯着他、绕着他的断尾，盯着他。他会看见雷克斯将他的器械丢在一旁，妥妥地跪在毡上，妥妥地向佛祖的足趾顶礼膜拜——然后抱走王瀚哲，将他紧紧抱住。  
王瀚哲通常是化了人形将他推开，瘫在佛前的毡上又任由雷克斯骑上，仰着抚摸他阴影中的脸。  
跟我走。雷克斯忽地坚定起来。  
王瀚哲，你跟我走。  
雷克斯，西域没有佛的。  
王瀚哲望进着雷克斯的眼睛，笑意跃然嘴角却探不出一丝暖。他眨两下眼，挑衅似的，又好像无所谓，扬起眉又跌下去，他的目光像是飘忽却总不肯松。  
啊……枯骨佛陀那也是佛啊。  
雷克斯应着，心念不好。他见王瀚哲嘴角抽动，似笑似嗔，不停摇着头，最后捂上眼大口喘着气，念道，算了，算了。  
他颤抖着与雷克斯在佛前留下一吻，随后就像他擅长或不擅长的最温和的反抗，他又一次匿身入夜。  
三千年又三千年。

  
陆.  
没人能帮他。雷克斯只趋于平淡，没在张秋实的视线里立于庙堂门前，挡住大半的光。  
一把火不够烧三千年。  
后来我为他找了几百年的活路，找不到，一点都找不到。神佛慈悲但吝啬，做了怹的奴隶就逃不掉。  
雷克斯一顿，又道。  
他为了养指甲抓伤了自己，算见了血，可能要被神佛抛弃，也就没法活了。  
你知道了就知道了吧，也没办法。  
他转身迈出庙堂，张秋实跟在他身后，却停立门口。  
阳光好刺眼。他想。  
至少有一条路。 一定。  
呵，是啊。  
雷克斯冷笑着拂袖而去。  
死路。

张秋实把自己关了起来。  
雷克斯为他指一条路，每月十三，城外坟山有条路上百鬼夜行，或许能抓住里面的往生鬼，王瀚哲到底还有自由的可能。他要动身，不若抓紧时间。十一日算起，只有最多不过两日，张秋实决心要将那条路摸透推熟，才好不误事误前程。  
王瀚哲睡在张秋实门外的椅子上，雷克斯过来看他，他气的龇牙咧嘴，你凭什么让他送死。  
月十六，百鬼夜行。  
雷克斯只道他不过为他一场演戏，成功也好，失败也罢，十三晚只有几小队妖灵经过，凭他多年驻颜技艺练就，全身而退也未尝不可。  
你那是骗他！  
你也没少骗，咱俩五五开。  
王瀚哲直愤愤化猫把雷克斯外袍的下摆彻裂。雷克斯将他抱进怀中拍他的脑袋。  
别乱抓，再抓你真要遭殃了。

七月十三。  
张秋实抱着王瀚哲迎月而上，影影绰绰间游荡着鬼魅的影子。那些妖怪功夫确实一言难尽，张秋实甚至不用放下怀中的猫便将他们解决。王瀚哲跳上他的背，警觉四周望望，突然厉叫起来。暗影中埋伏着另一班人马，他们跑是再来不及，张秋实应对前方到还算流畅，却实在顾不及背后伸出的黑手。  
他忙回头，身后的人已是一声惨叫。再一看，王瀚哲在那人的手上咬下好大一块血印来。  
他刚想护上王瀚哲叫他别动，他不能见血；这一瞬太短又太长，短到只够打一支闪电，长到够让佛祖发现他奴仆的不忠，让一道惊雷劈向他背叛者之间。  
张秋实失去知觉。隐约朦胧中，他见王瀚哲逆光立得笔直。

柒.  
七月廿八。  
张秋实隐约感到一双手抚上他后脑绷带结。牵拉，松落，那双手一直在颤抖。  
光从遥远处虚虚照进来。有一点亮。  
好像有什么东西在他眼前晃了晃。他感到王瀚哲的喘息刮过耳廓，紧接着是他的唤，茄茄，茄茄，你还看得见吗。  
不等他开口，温热覆上他的唇。药苦细丝般在唇齿间游荡，张秋实下意识搭上面前人的肩膀推推，温热散去清苦却存。  
药味？你生病了吗？  
他扶正王瀚哲的身子，手顺脖颈抚上他的颊。  
潮的。  
别哭。他只能胡乱抹弄。瀚哲，别哭啊。  
王瀚哲好像摇了摇头，手覆上张秋实的手。  
他在抽泣。张秋实知道的那么清楚，可他什么都看不见，什么都做不了。祸源无处可说，他的手从王瀚哲的脸上滑下，雷克斯的声音遥遥传来。  
他是为了给你找药，淋了雨受了风寒。  
话音未落就传来几声咳嗽。张秋实记得刚摸到王瀚哲身上的单衣，忙捞了被子要给他盖上，却扑了个空。  
原来猫儿走步很难听分明。张秋实摸索着找寻，王瀚哲的声音却从和雷克斯相同的方向传来。  
我跟老蕾商量点事啊，小事情，我马上，马上就回来，好吧。  
马上就回来啊。  
门落锁。张秋实凭着记忆摸索下了床，一点点向那个方向踉跄去。  
王瀚哲，你跟我走。  
他突然听见雷克斯颇平静的言语。  
这个地方你待不下去了。西域没有神佛，你在那里大家都很安全。  
那……那你要答应我，不然……  
原来的行，现在的肯定不行。你要靠那个活命的。我会的全教给他了，他以后会慢慢好起来的。  
雷克斯，你就算把我带去西域，我也会死的。你自己都说西域没有佛。  
有我。雷克斯那么铿锵坚定。  
没有佛，有我。  
张秋实听见王瀚哲又抽泣起来。他想把他揽在怀里为他擦眼泪，想咬破他的唇角也叫他尝尝血味，想同他一同坠入相思海，问他等一句等了几千年。  


八月望。  
华灯初上。王瀚哲牵着张秋实的手逛过中元街。花灯满街，星辰盈空，人群熙攘，一片祥和景象全靠王瀚哲一口诉说。张秋实随他的脚步前进，忽快忽慢却是顺着自己的来，王瀚哲倒也不催，只是向他说得更多，等他笑着点头或应，便挤出几声笑声来，拉锯般的难听。  
今日便是离别了。  
背过繁华一梦，王瀚哲将张秋实领到城门口便要松了他的手。张秋实停下，将他拉得紧紧不肯松。  
王瀚哲随着他的步子停下，定定立着等他开口。门外的驼铃声越发近，越到了时候分别。  
王瀚哲不催，只任他握着不能松。  
驼铃声在不远处停。  
是时候了。  
张秋实不知自己张嘴却闭的动作重复了几百遍。话头卡在嗓子眼，张秋实心念痛生，深呼吸好几次才勉强按捺住快要奔涌的心意。他觉得他有万言可说，又有万言不可说。  
他想起月下的逆光黑影，想起莲花池边的烂漫焰火，想起梅雨季里翻着热气的牛乳，想起城南的青柳。他再想不起轮回种种，可轮回又怎及春风一顾；他念想他走后风雨惊山河，念他路上荒原遍布黄沙漫漫，念他走后念想不舍回忆难堪，更莫名怕他断舍离道难。  
我爱你，他说，我爱你。  
他松开手后退。  
可能他根本不会转身吧。张秋实想。

  
我心中装进山河大义星辰浪漫赠寄你，到头来，万水千山不及江南春柳一叮咛。

捌.  
八月既望。  
张秋实被一串刺目的光线惊醒。  
他一睁开眼便蜂拥进眼里的色彩冲击得头晕眼花。他下意识想喊“瀚哲”，出口前却想起，他昨夜已将他亲送出关。  
他跌跌撞撞奔到镜前，映出的影子多了一片红。  
血红。他的一只瞳孔泛着血红，和雷克斯那双赤眸多么相似。  
有人为他驻了颜。  
王瀚哲。他想不出另一个人。  
或许与雷克斯过于相似的眸色早已将他出卖。  
镜前桌上摆着一个小瓶，一个毛毡卷起的包裹，一个信封，“张秋实亲启”。  
雷克斯的笔迹。  
他甚至不敢打开，颤抖着拿去又放下，终究不忍看。

“桌上的瓶子里是给你另一只眼睛驻颜的材料，你自己为自己驻颜，就算出师了。  
你的右眼就是他曾经要给你的那七寸妖尾的灵气。瓶子里装的是他那条断尾里的灵力。  
妖猫化灵，念了六千年，也才够你一只眼睛。  
他以后只能做一只普通的猫了，可能走路还有些不稳，他答应和我去西域，你也知道他什么意思。  
多念念佛吧。保重。”

张秋实打开那卷毛毡，裹着的竟是一副器械。他拾起一支看，精细刀刃油光乌亮，润泽的光泛泛其上。他觉得这材料熟悉，再一看刀柄，歪歪扭扭刻着“秋实”。  
他突然想起这是王瀚哲的指甲。  
自己为自己驻颜无可麻醉，张秋实亲手将锐刃送进眼中精雕细琢，对着镜中自己无处可躲。  
他总算懂雷克斯形容自为自驻颜的疼。眼里动刀，他无泪可流，疼痛淤积于大脑呼吸，每多活一秒都堪称上天恩赐。  
这便是刻心吧。刻骨铭心。

玖.  
王瀚哲一出城门便见架着胳膊靠在驼队边等着他的雷克斯。  
你们聊这么长时间，他不会要连在那边怎么吃饭喝水都要告诉你吧。  
不是，他……我们就说了一句话。  
一句话说半个时辰？你们……  
他说，我爱你。  
他哽咽着擦了擦眼角，扶上雷克斯的肩膀上了骆驼。驼铃清脆，他对雷克斯喊，走吧。  
雷克斯和他一并望进城门，暗红灯摇曳，影重重。他也翻上骆驼，将王瀚哲圈在怀里抱紧。夜风微凉，王瀚哲的声音散在沙里。  
今晚过了，是不是就只能做只普通的小猫了？  
雷克斯点头。  
你还有什么想说的，现在就要说完。没事儿我帮你记着。  
他听见王瀚哲轻笑。

拾.  
传言大漠以南有位驻颜师，技艺出神入化。永葆青春也好，起死回生也罢，凡你付出代价，都可为你实现——或你见过一只断尾猫。  
那驻颜师有双异色的眸子，左眼青如翠柳，右眼赤若朱砂。人都道他半妖半灵，他总笑而不语，似是默认而非。人们总见他走进佛堂，有孩子便会拽拽他的衣角问，先生 ，您是信佛吗？  
他答，不信的。

  
望.  
我不过一介俗人爱荒唐，薄情贪欢，总留念想。

那先生为何进佛堂？  
为了不念佛。  
那先生还念吗？  
不念了。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 原名：「佛奴」。


End file.
